


Flowers For The Soul

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Poor Tenzō, Tenzo grows flowers subconciously, Tenzo's Mokuton exists to embaress him XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Tenzo has a little problem. The cause of his problem? One Umino Iruka and his beautiful smile. The problem? His Mokuton seems to have decided that it's going to grow flowers somewhere on his body whenever he feels those little pings of love.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Flowers For The Soul

Iruka’s smile is stunning. There isn’t a single thing Tenzo can think of that lights up a room quite like it. 

Soft and full of kindness it quickly becomes one of Tenzo’s favorite things to see. A ray of sunshine on his otherwise never ending days getting teased by his Senpai and trying to keep Naruto from doing something incredibly reckless. 

“Captain Yamato,” Sakura’s voice brings him back to reality and forces him to drag his eyes from that beautiful smile. “What is this?”

As she speaks, Sakura reaches out to touch something on his arm. Following her hand with his eyes he groans when he sees a small light blue hydrangea blooming on his bicep. 

This was the third flower to sprout up out of nowhere this week.

“It’s, just...” Sighing, he reached out and plucked the flower off of his arm. There was nothing quite like having flowers growing all over him to catch unwanted attention. “Just ignore it. That happens sometimes.”

Usually when he was feeling exceptionally emotional about something.

“It’s beautiful,” Sakura smiled up at him. “Your Mokuton really is amazing.”

Amazing. That was certainly one way to put it.

“Here,” holding the flower out to Sakura, he smiled. “You can have it.”

It wasn’t like he was short on flowers himself.

“I-thank you,” waiting for Sakura to take hold of the steam, he released his grip on the flower and smiled. It was always interesting to see how others reacted to some of the things that grew from his Mokuton. “It’s gorgeous.”

“It would look good in your hair,” He smiled over at her. “A nice little accessory for the day.”

She wouldn’t be the first to wear one of the flowers he had grown, though he didn’t think his Senpai would like it if he told her about how Kakashi-Sensei liked to wear flowers that Tenzo had grown on his uniform sometimes. 

Now if only he could figure out why there were flowers growing on him this time. 

“H-Hey, Naruto that’s not funny,” Iruka’s voice caught his attention, and he can’t help but smile when he looks back at the Academy Sensei. “You’re not being serious right now are you? please tell me this is a joke.”

He has no clue what Iruka’s talking about. All he knows is he can’t take his eyes off of that gorgeous face even when Sakura tries to talk to him again.

This is definitely worse than the puppy crush he had on Kakashi when he was younger. 

* * *

A day off. 

He had a whole day off with no responsibilities, no requirement to be anywhere and no expectations, and here he was.

Sitting in a tree watching Iruka teach his students Taijutsu.

“You’re hopeless,” Glaring over at the man beside him, Tenzo huffed when he saw him looking over the top of his book at Iruka. “You should just ask him out.”

“I don’t recall asking for advice,” he grumbled. “Especially not from the guy who asked his boyfriend out by challenging him to an eating competition.”

“You say that like it didn’t work,” There was actually no come back to that one. Kakashi’s plan had worked and not only did he end up with a dinner date from it, but he actually managed to act like enough of a functioning human for that date that Gai-san agreed to another. “This one’s purple, by the way.”

This one?

Purple!?

glancing down at his body he started to search for the flower his Senpai was talking about. That had to be what it was he was referring to.

But for some reason he didn’t find anything.

“Here,” seeing Kakashi reach out, Tenzo cringed when his hand went straight for his head and returned with a dark purple tulip. “See? Purple.”

Great. Whatever was wrong with him was starting to get annoying. The last thing his Senpai needed was more reason to tease him mercilessly.

“Just ask him out, Tenzo,” Kakashi sighes and turns his attention back down to his book. “He’s not going to say no.”

“You can’t know that,” Tenzo’s mind instantly starts to come up with all of the worst case scenarios. The look of disgust on Iruka’s face when he asks him out, the slap to the face. All the things that would make him feel like an idiot for having this crush. “I’ll get over it. I always do.”

“He’s not going to say no,” Kakashi repeats himself, giving Tenzo a soft look when he glares back at him. “Trust me, Tenzo.”

Tenzo had learned long ago never to trust those words. The only thing that ever followed them was disaster and headache, even if their missions did end up being a success after Kakashi had dared to utter those terrifying words to him.

“Tenzo,” diverting his eyes, Tenzo huffed when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. “He’s not going to say no. If he does, I'll just stab him for you.”

“That’s not a solution, Senpai!” He knows he has made a mistake as soon as the words leave his mouth, but hearing Iruka calling out to them to ask if Kakashi’s bugging him isn’t any easier to handle just because he knows he screwed up.

He actually feels a pretty strong urge to die right then and there so he doesn’t have to deal with the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment that was now taking over. The only reason he didn’t drop dead in his spot was because of Kakashi, who had actually fallen out of the tree laughing and crashed into the ground.

That was actually funny enough to make him forget about dying for two seconds. At least he wasn’t suffering alone now.

* * *

This was it.

Today was the day he was going to do it. After three weeks of debating and struggling over the perfect plan, and collecting an entire three vases worth of flowers to decorate his apartment with just thinking about Iruka. 

He was finally going to ask Iruka out.

Stepping into Iruka’s classroom, he smiled when he saw the man of his affections leaning over his desk marking papers frantically.

How was it that man could make even school work look good?

“You look like you’re having fun,” Iruka’s head shot up when he spoke. “Whoe, sorry. I didn’t think I would catch you off guard.” After all those years in Root and then ANBU he was so used to keeping his Chakra hidden that sometimes he forgot he didn’t actually have to do that in Konoha anymore. 

“As long as it’s you and not someone worse,” Tenzo’s gut told him that ‘someone worse’ was Iruka’s way of saying ‘Hatake Kakashi’, and somehow he wasn’t surprised. He only wondered what his Senpai had done to set Iruka on edge like this. “What can i do for you, Captain Yamato?”

“Well, ummmm,” Suddenly hours of practice finding the perfect words disappeared, and Tenzo was left with an empty brain and an heart pounding so hard in his chest it was actually starting to hurt a bit. “I was just…”

“Hmmm?” Iruka tilted his head. “What is it?”

This was not going as easily as he had hoped. In fact, this was a disaster.

“I-N-Never mind,” turning on his heel he was about to make an escape when a hand came down on his shoulder and pulled him back, Iruka’s smiling face greeting him when he found the tiniest bit of courage to look at him again. “Ummm…”

“Why don’t you tell me what it is over Ramen?” Iruka suggested. “I was getting a little hungry anyways, and I could always use the company.”

Ramen? With Iruka?

How was he actually getting dinner with the man when he couldn’t even figure out how to form a coherent sentence around him?

“I-uh, s-sure…” His face feels like it’s on fire, and he’s certain he’s going to burst into flames when he sees Iruka reaching out towards him. 

“Those are pretty,” Pretty? What in the world was he talking about. “Is this normal?”

Tenzo’s about to ask what Iruka is talking about when it clicks, and suddenly he feels like he’s going to melt into the floor. Actually, he kind of wishes he would. It would provide an easy escape, but he was stuck now. If he ran away Iruka may never talk to him again.

“It...it happens sometimes,” he grumbled under his breath. Reaching up, he sought out the flower in question and plucked it off of his shoulder. Bright yellow. It sort of reminded him of the bright smile Iruka always had on his face when he saw Naruto. “Sorry. I don’t always have full control over how my Mokuton responds to some things. The stray flowers get out once in a while.”

“Oh, Captain Yamato,” Iruka laughed, pulling his hand back to reveal another flower. This one vibrant purple like the one Kakashi had picked from his head a few weeks ago. “It’s more like a whole garden.”

A garden? Did he mean...was there…

Reaching up once again, Tenzo ran his hand over his shoulder. Too afraid to look and see how bad it really was, but needing to know anyways.

His entire soul left his body when he felt a whole row of flowers there on his shoulder. All bunched up close together.

“A-are they…”

“Everywhere?” Iruka chuckled when he nodded his head. “Oh ya. Yellows, blues, purples. There’s even a cute little orange tulip on your head.”

Why did the tulips like to grow from his head? 

“Give me five minutes to make myself look human again,” he grumbled under his breath. The last thing he needed was for people to see him walking around with flowers sprouting everywhere on him. “Then, if you still want…”

“Ramen,” Iruka finished for him with a smile that lit up the room and somehow calmed Tenzo’s nerves a bit. “I’ll just put everything in here away and meet you outside?”

“That sounds…” perfect. Wonderful. Amazing. So many words ran through his mind but not one of them agreed to be spoken. “Beautiful.”

Finally something left his mouth, but he’s pretty sure it has more to do with that smile he can’t take his eyes off of than it does with the plans Iruka just laid out for him.

For the first time since he met Iruka, he doesn’t care.

Absolutely nothing he says could make him look worse than Iruka seeing him sprout flowers from every part of his body. He was a garden of his own emotional creation and there wasn’t a damn thing that could make this situation any more embarrassing.

“Beautiful works,” Iruka laughed, bright and happy. “It describes your face really well.”

Ok. 

Maybe there was something that could make this whole scenario even more embarrassing. That thing was Iruka and his damn perfect complements.

“You, uhh… you have a few more,” Iruka pointed at his head, and this time Tenzo is certain his spirit has actually left his body. 


End file.
